


Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted)

by ashtonirwoah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, bottom!Luke, idk i came up with this and i like it??, side-malum, smut later on, top!ashton, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonirwoah/pseuds/ashtonirwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're born, you're given a necklace. When you meet your soulmate for the first time, the necklace will light up. </p><p>Luke thinks that this is the end. That he's going to end up alone. It's been nineteen years, and not once has his necklace even flickered. He doesn't wear it anymore. It either lays tangled up on his desk in his room, or either shoved in his jean pockets. Everyone is finding their soulmates, all except for Luke. But what he doesn't know, is that he has someone. Someone that he hasn't met yet.  </p><p>Ashton thinks he has found his soulmate. He feels it in his heart, and knows that he is in love. But the thing is, his necklace didn't light up when he met that person. The name on the back of his necklace also didn't match that person's name. He shrugged it off, thinking that the necklace thing was stupid and useless. </p><p>One day unexpectedly, the two bump into each other, and instantly everything changes for the two.</p><p>{based off of Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted) By All Time Low bc why not}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmhemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhemmings/gifts).



> dedicated to warmhemmings because she's my best friend and my luke :) love u fgt

Things are great for Ashton. He has a great boyfriend, great job, and overall, just a great life going for him.

On the other hand, things are going terrible for Luke. He barely makes it through a day without crying. He hates waking up alone, and going to sleep, _alone_. He hates that everyone else has someone. He has no one. 

 

When you're born, you're given a necklace with your soulmates name engraved on the back. When you meet your soulmate for the first time, the necklace lights up. 

It's been nineteen years, and not once has Luke's necklace even flickered. He never has met this person named Ashton, the name on the back of his necklace. He doesn't wear it anymore. It either lays tangled up on his desk in his room, or either shoved in his jean pockets. Everyone is finding their soulmates, all except for Luke. Even his best friend Calum found someone. He found Michael unexpectedly. So, that's why Luke still carries the damn thing around. Maybe, just maybe, he might find his soulmate, unexpectedly as well. 

Ashton thinks he has found his soulmate. He feels it in his heart, and knows that he is in love. But the thing is, his necklace didn't light up when he met that person. The person's name isn't Luke. He shrugged it off, thinking that the necklace thing was stupid and useless. He still keeps his necklace though, just in-case he meets the person named on the back of his necklace. He doesn't think he'll need it, considering he already has someone. But maybe this whole time, he could've been wrong. Maybe he should give the necklace a chance. After all, his parents were each other's soulmates. Yet, his father walked out on the both of them, saying that he should have never believed in the necklace. So Ashton gave up on the whole idea of it. He even threw it away. But after staring at the trashcan for ten minutes, he couldn't go through with it. He took it out, and placed it in a drawer in his room. And there it remains to stay. A few years later, he met Chase, and instantly fell in love. He wanted to prove something; that you can find your soulmate without a goddamn necklace. He loves everything about Chase, and can see him spending the rest of his life with him. But, he feels something off with their relationship. He feels like there has to be something more, as does Chase.

* * *

 

"Hey, Ash, can I-uh talk to you?" Chase said, putting something back into the fridge.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" Ashton asked, walking into the kitchen from the living room.

Chase sat down on a bar stool, and looked over at Ashton. "You know I love you, right?"

Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing where he was going, and nodded.

"And I always will," Chase continued, and bit his lip. "Today, I met up with some old college friends, and something happened that I never thought would," He said, chuckling.

"What happened?" Ashthon asked, biting his lip harshly.

"Well, my necklace lit up," Chase said, looking down at his hands.

Ashton's mouth went dry, his face going white. His whole world came crashing down, all in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face.

"I thought you didn't believe in the stupid thing," Ashton whispered, not looking up at Chase.

"Well, I  _didn't_ , but I always thought about it," Chase said, biting his lip. "I'll always love you Ash, but I just always thought there needed to be something more.."

Ashton simply nodded, and rested his face in his hands. "I-I think it would be best i-if you were to just, go," Ashton said, the words hurting him as they came out.

Chase sighed heavily, and bit his lip. "I love you As-"

"No you don't! No you fucking don't! You just told me you didn't! Now just get out, and don't even bother calling because I won't  _ever_ pick up the damn phone. Have fun living your life, Chase. I hope it's what you  _actually_ wanted," Ashton sobbed. "Just go upstairs, pack up everything of yours and get out."

Chase walked upstairs without saying a word, and packed up everything, leaving not too long after. 

* * *

 

It's been nearly a year since Chase has been out of Ashton's life, and he's at an all time low in his life. Quitting his job, skipping meals, not getting out of bed, and not even talking to anyone. He loved Chase, with all of his heart. But obviously, Chase didn't feel the same. He never did, Ashton thought. He should move on, he knows he should. But he can't bring himself to.  _If Chase moved on, why can't you?_ Was the question he always asked himself. He needed to fix something, and soon. He can't continue living like this, dreading on a breakup. He needs to just grow a pair, and go find who he was really meant to be with. 

So after going downstairs for the first time in who knows how long, and noticing he didn't have anything to eat, he decided to drag his ass to the store. While getting dressed, he picked up a pair of jeans in his drawer, revealing his necklace. The necklace looked old, with rust around the lock. He sighed, shoving it in his pocket, and throwing on a random shirt.

Arriving at the store, he sighed, getting a cart. He looked around, seeing couples everywhere, wearing their necklaces around their necks. It sickened him, really. He hated how everyone had already found their soulmate. At 22, he would've thought by now he would have found his soulmate. Walking down the aisles, he looked on the shelves, picking random items out and putting them in his cart, thinking he will actually eat them. While reaching for something on a high shelf, someone tapped on his shoulder. Ashton turned around, and looked at the person. And _damn_ , was that person tall. 

"Need some help?" The man, looking around twenty, said.

Ashton huffed, crossed his arms. "I think I got it, thanks," Ashton said, standing on his tiptoes again, and reaching up.

The man next to him laughed, and shook his head. "I think you need a little bit of help," He said, reaching up with ease, and handing Ashton the can. "There you go."

Ashton rolled his eyes, and put the can in his cart. "Thanks for your assistance, blondie," He sassed.

"Hey, no problem! I'll be here all day!" The blue-eyed stranger joked.

Ashton snorted, and shook his head, taking a good look at the stranger. "Hey, y-your necklace, i-it's-" He started, before taking out his necklace, his eyes widening. 

The stranger looked down at the necklace around his neck, and then looked down at the one in Ashton's hands. "Well, look at that," He chuckled, and took his necklace off. "The one time I actually wear this thing, and it actually lights up." He laughed. 

Ashton swallowed thickly, and turned his necklace around, seeing the familiar name on the back. "A-Are you Luke?" He asked, looking up at the stranger. 

The stranger nodded, and turned his necklace around, revealing the name  _Ashton_ on the back. "And I'm guessing you're Ashton?"

Ashton swallowed hard, and nodded. "N-Nice to finally meet you, Luke," He said, looking up at him.

Luke smiled, and nodded. "You too, _Ashton_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Luke gets off of his shift at the grocery store early, and takes a certain hazel-eyed boy around town.

Ashton chuckled, shaking his head.  
"You're like- real, right?"

Luke bit his lip, and looked down at his feet then up at Ashton.  
"Yeah, I think so," he giggled.

Ashton put the can in his shopping cart, and sighed.  
"I didn't think you even existed, to be honest. I didn't want to."

Luke's mouth dried up, and looked at Ashton.  
"Yeah, I didn't really believe in the whole thing. Took 20 years, but I'm glad it took that long because now I found you."

Ashton blushed, shaking his head.  
"You're in for some trouble," he chuckled.  
"I cause a lot of trouble."

"Don't know if I'm scared, or excited.."

"You can be both," Ashton smirked. "You can be a scared excited."

Luke rolled his eyes.  
"Say, my shift ends in a few hours, but I can make up an excuse to get off early. Meet me at the back door in 10?" He whispered in Ashton's ear.

Ashton licked his lips, and nodded.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there," he smiled, and watched Luke walk away. "Damn Irwin, you got lucky," he whispered, and walked out of the store.

10 minutes on the dot, Luke walks out of the store from the employees only door. 

"When you say ten minutes, you really mean it," Ashton chuckled, looking at his watch. "Not even a second late."

"Well, I want to make this right. I've made a lot of wrongs in my life, and it's about time to start making some rights." 

Ashton chuckled.  
"You've just met me. Save the sappy stuff for later on."

Luke groaned, rolling his eyes.  
"I'm just saying. I waited a long time for you, and you've waited a long time for me. Now, give me some basics about you.."

Ashton told Luke everything at the top of his head; from his full name, siblings, schools, favorite colors.. 

"Enough about me, tell me some things about you," Ashton laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, there isn't much to say. I'm a 20 year old guy who just works at a grocery store with a lip ring. Clear and clean description about Luke Hemmings for you."

Ashton rolled his eyes.  
"More, Luke. Tell me more. About your family, school, anything. I just want to get to know you."

Luke sighed.  
"I don't like talking about my family all that much since they live in the states. I live with my best mate Lindsey instead. Oh, and I go to Sydney's Academy of Art for photography," he smiled.

Ashton gasped, and shook his head.  
"You have got to show me some of your work!" 

Luke chuckled.  
"I'll be sure to. I have it all up around my flat. We could go there if you would like?"

Ashton shrugged.  
"I've got to get back to my place with all of these bags and everything.."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that," Luke chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Ashton laughed, shaking his head.  
"It's fine. At least I don't have anything that needs to be refrigerated." 

"That would be bad, yeah," Luke chuckled. "Just text me, yeah? I'll see you around."

Ashton blushed, and bit his lip.  
"Uh, Luke?" he called after him.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, turning around. 

"I think having your number would be a good start," Ashton giggled, holding out his phone.

\--

It's been a week, and Ashton hasn't called or texted Luke once. And Luke, well, he's going practically insane. 

"What if I'm too poor? What if the lip ring is a turn-off for him? What if he doesn't like blondes?" Luke asked, tugging at his hair.

"Luke! Calm down!" Lindsey laughed. "You'll be fine. He probably hasn't texted you because-"

As if on cue, Luke gets a text from an unknown number;

hey it's ashton :P this is luke right?

Luke sighs of relief, and looked over at Lindsey.  
"You can go now, thanks!"

Lindsey rolled her eyes, and messed up Luke's hair.  
"Oh thank you Lindsey! Now I'm going to go jerk off over his luscious golden curls and his beautiful eyes!" She mocked.

Luke blushed deeply, and shoved her off of him.  
"Do you have anything better to do?"

She shrugged.  
"Yeah, but I like messing with you. If he ends up coming over, my bed is off limits since yours is so small!" 

Luke huffed, and rolled his eyes.

hey, yeah it's luke! :D

He texted back.

oh thank god, would've been awk if it was someone else

Luke chuckled, shaking his head.

wanna meet up in a few? I've got the whole day off

I'd love to! meet me at the park in the center of town. bring a blanket xx

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, and rushed downstairs to get a blanket out of the closet.

"What are you looking for now? Some balls?" Lindsey snorted.

Luke glared at her, and shook his head.  
"I've got a date. Looking for a picnic blanket."

"Should be in there right behind the fucks I give."

Luke rolled his eyes, and threw a washcloth at her.  
"Do you have to ruin my happiness?"

"My life would be boring if I didnt," she smirked.

"You're so lucky I can't hate you," Luke groaned. 

Lindsey smirked. "Love you too. Now go. Curly's probably waiting for you."

Luke took the blanket out of the closet, and tucked it underneath his arm. He checked his hair in the mirror a few times, and headed out the door, to a new chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been like 4 months since I've updated
> 
> sorry for this hella short chapter as well
> 
> I'll be updating within the next week or so depending on school work

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing on ao3. I hope it's not a short chapter, but if it is, the other ones will be longer! I'll try and update every Sunday-ish?? hopefully I'll do that! Hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue! even if anyone is reading this!


End file.
